A Snake's Love
by BillyScreamo
Summary: While out after being beat by his leader and thinking about his life, Snake of the Gangreen Gang saves a young girl from being raped and possibly killed. He brings her back to the Gang,while she has a past she wants to forget and move on.OC&Snake Updated!
1. Running Away and Pain

Hey guys so this is the IMPROVED version of my original story "A Snake's Love" so same plot and story line, a couple of things that I think needed to be changed but I promise you I will actually attempt to make it one of the best stories ever! I love you all and I hope you guys don't hate me for it!

xxxxxx

She finally had enough, tired of the abuse from her mom, tired of the shit she dealt with at school, and most of all tired of the life she lived. Annastasia lived in a broken home, her dad ran away when she was 5, her mom was an alcoholic and very an abusive person, her older brother Tyler had gotten into a car crash on her 12th birthday, on his way from the store to pick up her present. A driver cut him off in traffic which caused him to spiral in a ditch. That was easily the worst day of her life. 3 years ago to the day.

She waited until her mom had passed out again, then she started her plan. Pack, run and leave Citysville to a town she had visited before, the City of Townsville. Sure there was a lot of crime, sure there was a monster attacking the city every day but Annastasia didn't care, she just wanted to get away from the living hell she was in now. She took an old bag that had been packed with clothes earlier that day. She reached into her dresser and took $600 in cash out of it; she had been saving that money since she turned 13, knowing she would need it one day. She took the money and stuff it into a small compartment in the bag, leaving $40 in her pocket. She took her iPod that had been charging that day, her black and green head phones and put them around her neck, an old black beanie and put it on her head.

She took a photo of her brother and her that had been sitting on her nightstand. The last photo of her and her brother, he looked a lot like her, black hair, broad shoulders, his eyes were a deep blue while hers was a emerald green that seemed to change to black when she was mad. Annastasia put the photo in her pocket, grabbed a black hoodie, put in on, and threw her black leather jacket over top. She took a pair of sun glasses that she wore every day whenever she could. She looked in the mirror one final time to see what her life had done to her, the scars on her wrist as visible as the pain in her eyes. She grabbed a red lighter, a pack of smokes, and a pocket knife of the table. The tortured girl was about to walk out the door, she looked back at the horrible human being she called her mother.

"Are you happy now? I'm out of your life, forever…" she said to her unconscious mom before walking out that door and never looking back. Annastasia ran as fast as she could to the bus station. Purchased a one way ticket to Townsville, and never looked back to life she had left.

**2 months later….**

The green 18 year old walked down the street from the dump in the cold weather, listening to his playlist of depressing songs he usually did. Mumbling the words to a song.

"Pain, without lovess, pain, can't getsss enough…. Pain like it rough, I'd rather feel pain than nothing at allsss….."

He walked down the street, not knowing where he was heading, focusing on the moment that had just happened only a few minutes ago.

"_And dis time boys, we'll destroy those annoying Powerpuff Girls!" their leader had shouted. The rest of the gang had cheered as the serpent like one just thought about the leaders plain._

"_Do wesss really have to killsss them Ace? They're only kidsss." He regretted those words as soon as he said them. The leader took one look at him then threw a punch at him while the others had laughed._

"_YOU IDOIT! WITHOUT THEM OUT OF OUR WAY WE'LL NEVER TAKE OVER DIS TOWN!" his thick New York-Italian accent came through loudly. _

"_I'm sssssorrys!" he cried out, trying to defend himself from the abusive leader. Ace had stopped punching him when he saw blood coming from his large nose. The leader walked to the fridge and grabbed a beer while everyone else kept laughing and talking. The abused had snuck outside with his sweater and headed down the road._

Thinking about being abused by his leader just like he was abused by his father before running off put him in a mood where he question his existence on the planet. After taking a few random turns he ended up leaning against the brick wall of an apartment building. He rolled up his sweater left sleeve revealing his lower arm with a black and orange wrist band, he rolled it up closer to his elbow showing deep scars that he had left there for years, the more recent ones being worse than the rest. He started thinking about his life and what would happen if he died, why am I still living? Would anyone care if I died? Would anyone notice the second hand man in the Gangreen Gang is dead? Would the guys just laugh about it like when we thought Billy got hit by that train? He kept thinking these thoughts as he pulled out a pocket knife he had always kept with him, he placed the cold steel against his wrist and pulled it across the green skin, letting the blood escape and hit the ground. He sighed in relief, as he did it again he closed his eyes, with a smile growing on his face as if he enjoyed it. He was about to do it the third time as a figure ran past him, and then another followed yelling at the first.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH!" a man in his mid-20s screamed, they ran into the next ally as Snake rolled his sleeve and wrist band down cover his arms. He snuck to the next ally as he heard a girl scream. Snake had hid behind a dumpster to see what was going on. The man had a teenager girl pushed against the wall. Her shirt was almost ripped completely off, showing her ribs and chest.

"Now, I'm goina do this, and you're goina like it, you hear me?" he pushed his pelvis against her waist. She struggled to loosen his grip on her arm and her hips.

"Please… stop… I'm sorry… Please Jake… I'm sorry " she cried as she gasped for air, tears pouring down from her face.

"Too late babe, you ran off, and now you're goina pay for it." He pushed his mouth against hers, she tried pushing him away but she was too weak. She struggled to keep conscious as he pushed his whole body against hers. Snake witnessed this scene and felt he had to do something, she could get killed. He looked around for a weapon of some sorts, knowing fighting off a guy like that with a pocket knife was pointless. He looked inside the dumpster to find an old rusty pipe, he gripped it in his green hands, snuck behind the man, who was about to undo the defenseless girls jeans. Snake raised the pipe and struck it against the man's head, causing him to let go of the girl, letting her fall to the ground unconsciously, Snake took another swing at the man's side, making him fall to the ground and coughed up some blood. Snake looked at him with disgust, he then stomped his face when the man attempted to get up, causing him to black out.

The girl was still unconscious as Snake turned around to look at her. She was really skinny, like a tooth pick, her cotton tank top had been ripped, showing her chest and stomach, which had bruises and cuts all over; her arms had cuts as well, but not the ones that someone would give to you, self-inflicted ones, as if she had done them. Her face had little color in it, her eyes fluttered open to see Snake kneeling down in front of her.

"Tyler..?" she had whispered in a rough voice, she then passed out again. Something in Snake felt bad for this girl, almost being raped in an alleyway, possibly be killed. He took of his sweater and wrapped the poor girl in it. He found a way to pick her up and carry her out of the alleyway. Her face dug into his shirt as rain started dripping on them. He had no idea what he was going to do with this girl, should he leave her a t the hospital for help? No, it was too far and chances are she would die before she would get any medical attention. He ended up carrying her to the dump. He didn't care at the moment about what would Ace or any of the others would say about bringing a girl to the hang out.

He walked into the dump, heading for the hideout. They had improved the hide out by building attachments to it, so far the newest being a small shack on the back of the original being Snake's room. By this time rain had been pouring down heavily on Snake as thunder and lightning crashed around him. He kicked the door open and walked into the main room, it being a living room/ dining room/ kitchen combo. Ace was up watching something on TV while Arturo was in the kitchen making something to eat. Grubber and Billy were in the corner sleeping. Snake brought the girl in and shut the door with his foot. Ace got up and walked over to Snake.

"Jesus Christ man, what the hell happened?" He asked as he looked at the girl, he lifter her chin to get a better look at the girl, "Whatcha do? Knock her out and brought her here for a fun time?" Ace chuckled.

"Ssssshut the hellsss up and help messs," Snake walked over to the couch and set the girl down as gently as he could without disturbing her, "ssshe wasssss about to be raped in an alleyway and I sssaved her. Sssshe needs help."

Ace kneeled down in front of the couch, he took the girls arm and looked at the cuts, "Ey, Arturo, get over 'ere."

"What is it senor Ace?" Arturo came into the room with a bag of chips in his hand.

"Take a look at this girl; see if you can do anything about these cuts or anything." Ace said as he got up and walked over to where Snake stood. Arturo being the doctor of the group knew how to handle things like broken arms and this kind of stuff. After examining the girl for a couple of minutes Arturo spoke up.

"She's got deep cuts, bruised rips, and possibly a sprained wrist. She looks like she's been starved or something, this señorita has been through a lot of shit. She's out cold, my guess is she won't wake up till tomorrow." Arturo said in his Mexican accent.

"Issss there anything we can do for hersss?" Snake asked with a sense of compassion in his voice, Ace looked over at him, examining his facial expression.

"I can do a few things right now, but she's going to need a place to sleep, we can't send her out in a storm like this. And this couch isn't the best bed."

"She can stay for the night I guess, then we'll see, but let's focus on at least fixing this chick up a little." Ace looked at her with a feeling that she wouldn't survive another night if they didn't help her.

"Okay, I need some bandages, a wet cloth and possibly a new shirt for the girl, maybe some meds, for her when she wakes up." Arturo demanded, Snake quickly walked into the room they had called a bathroom, ran some decently clean water. He reached for a shelf they had installed for some bandages and a cloth, he ran the cloth underneath the water like he did every night when the Powerpuff Girls beat the shit out of them. Snake walked back into the living room with everything Arturo requested. Arturo cleaned the girl's wounds on her stomach, upper chest and arms. As Arturo bandaged her torso as he spoke up "I think she'll be fine… But she needs a proper place to sleep, this shitty couch isn't going to help her heal."

"I'll take herss to my room." Snake volunteered, as Snake picked the girl up and brought her to his room Ace and Arturo looked at each other with grins on their faces. Snake brought the unconscious girl to his room. It was a small room but it was his, he placed the girl on the mattress on the floor. He realized that the young girl was still in her ripped shirt, he looked in a dresser he had found in the dump for a shirt she could wear. He looked around until he found a black shirt that would easily fit her. Snake positioned the girl against a wall and looked at her.

_How could someone do this to a poor girl, she's too beautiful to hurt. _He thought to himself as he pushed her midnight black hair out of her face, revealing a small silver ring in her nose. He looked down and remembered her shirt. He took off the ripped tank off of her body, slowly and gently so he wouldn't disturb her. As soon as he shirt was off he threw it to the ground, he marveled at her body, her skin was very pale, her bandages covered most of her stomach but Arturo didn't seem to cover her chest, Snake had the urge to feel her up. But he pulled his hands away from the young girl's breasts. "_She wouldn't find out, she's knocked out cold" _he thought to himself _"But it doesn't make you any better than that asshole that nearly killed her, sure you're a villain, but are you really that much of a bad guy?"_

Snake shook the feeling off and resisted the urge to touch the girl any more than he needed to. He picked up the black shirt and slid it over her head. He reached through the sleeves in attempt to find her arm, once he had found it, her gently pulled her slender arms through the sleeve and then continued with the other arm. He gently laid her down on the mattress and she fidgeted in her sleep, mumbling some words. Snake looked around for the shitty blanket that he used for warmth, the ratty old blanket covered her fragile little body. Snake stood there for a moment gazing at the girl as flashes of lightning brought light to the room from the small window.

Snake walked out of his room, closing the door as quietly as possible, when he returned to the living room he saw Ace and Arturo on the couch talking, Snake sat down beside them and sank into his spot.

"So where'd ya find this chick?" Ace took a sip of a soda he grabbed from the busted up fridge.

"Insss an alleyway, ssssshe wassss about to be raped by sssssome guy named Jake, ssssshe wassss passssed out, sssso I took her here." Snake explained.

"Well she's lucky you did serpiente." Arturo spoke up, " if it weren't for you, she could have died tonight, you're a hero."

"And doncha dare think about going all goody-two-shoes on us alright?" Ace took another sip of his soda as Snake just gave off his hissy chuckle.

"Ssssso what are we goina do about herssss?" Snake asked looking at his leader.

His leader seemed confused by the question, "What are you talking about Snake?"

"I meansss, do we keep her here until sssshe'sssss betters or what?"

Ace took another sip of his soda and rub his chin thinking of an answer, "She can stay until she feels betta, then we'll see, hell if she's cool she can hang out with us."

Knowing his leader approved of this girl staying here as she recovered pleased Snake, putting a small smile on his face as he fixed his hat.

"And besides," Ace continued, "you have to admit, she is pretty hot." He gave off a little chuckle.

Si, Como un ángel…" Arturo said, "Like an angel señor."

"Sssshe issss…" Snake sighed as the thought of the girls pale face crossed his mind, Ace looked at Snake with a little grin reliving his small fangs, Snake looked over and saw his leader looking at him, "Whatssss?"

"It seems that you've taken a liking to this girl," he slid his sunglasses off his face reviling his pink eyes, he examined Snake's face as his cheeks turned a slightly darker shade of green, which happened every time Snake was blushing, "Yup you've got it, the hero-syndrome."

"Huh?" Snake looked at his leader in confusion.

"It's when someone does something heroic or nice I guess, for someone else and they feel something between them, and you little Sanford, have got it bad. Hehe…" Ace finished his soda and crushed it in his hands then threw it to the ground.

"Go to hellssss …" Snake replied as he repositioned himself on the couch.

"Hey, I'm just telling ya the truth, now get some sleep, we gotta rob that store down the street in the morning, we're running low on food and booze." Ace got up and walked into his room, shutting the door behind him.

"Hehe, Snake es en el amor…" Arturo said before sitting down in an old bean bag and falling asleep. Snake laid down on the couch, His thoughts drifted off as he felt his eyes close as he placed his hat over his face and fell asleep, thinking about the girl, about her cuts, her past, and those dark green eyes, but most of all, how she would react to waking up in the bed of a green monster….


	2. Breaking into the Heart

**The Next Morning**

The girl tossed and turned in her sleep, running away from the monster that haunted her in her nightmares, trying to escape from its screams and horrors. She had woken up painting, crying and sweating. She pinched her arm to see if she was really awake, or if it was another nightmare waiting to haunt her. _I'm awake, I'm alive, I'm okay… _she thought to herself as she laid back down in the bed. She shot back up realizing she wasn't passed out on the floor or in an alleyway or tied up in a closet like she usually was. She was on a mattress, with a black hoodie being used as a blanket. She looked around the room, the flooring, and the walls even the roof was made out of metal or wood, there were clothes, some pieces of trash and some comic books laying on the ground. She got up out of the bed, and looked at the desk supported by concrete blocks. Comic books, a shitty old laptop and a lamp were placed on the desk fairly organized; there were some drawers that she dared not look into, not knowing what could be in them. For all she knew, she was in a house or a shack that had just supported itself and kept the rain out. She thought to herself as she looked around the small room, _where am I? Am I at some guy's house? At least I don't hear Jake yelling at me, or he could be passed out, or he's just waiting for me outside of the room. Oh shit, this is not going to be good... _she came across a broken mirror leaning against a wall beside the bed, she looked at herself, she was still wearing a pair of jeans with holes and rips in them, but she noticed she wasn't wearing the tank top that she remembered being ripped that very night before, instead it was a black t-shirt that was a bit large on her. She took off the shirt and threw it to the bed, she looked back to the mirror, expecting to see dried up blood and bruises, but instead, bandages covered her body where it hurt the most, she looked at her wrist that had been wrapped up with a piece of cloth, she removed it to look at her wrist. It was sore, like it was sprained but she didn't care about that. She ran her fingers delicately over the scars on her wrist, she shed a tear thinking about the times she had done it, the most recent one was from the day before.

A large flash of lightning suddenly brought her back to reality, a crash of thunder quickly followed. Another clash could be heard from another room, as if someone dropped a metal sheet. She quick put the shirt back on and the sweater she'd used as a blanket, and quietly opened the door, leading out to another large room. Again, the whole place was made out of wood or metal, but in fairly good condition. The room she was lead off to looked like a living room, there was a couch, a table, a few chairs and a bean bag. Trash was scattered across the unfamiliar room, the TV had been switched on to Spike, while a small stereo hooked up to a MP3 played a song. Walking slowly into the living room, she saw a man in the kitchen, she should have been scared at the moment but, she stood there, starting at him, his back turned away from her. He mumbled the words to the song playing, quietly, but loud enough for her to hear his hiss. His slick black hair reached his shoulders; he had a brown hat on, along with a white wife beater with orange and black strips across his stomach. He seemed to be in his late teens, but the only thing odd about him was his skin color, it was green, like a gardener snake or something. _He looks familiar, have I seen him before? If I could see his fac-_ Another crash of thunder made her jump back and knock over an empty beer bottle.

"Finally awake?" The teenager turned around to face her.

"Uh- um I'm so sorry I didn't know that someone was here." She stood in the same spot as he came closer to her, with a soda in his hand.

"It'ssss fine, I'm just glad to see you're okay." He came close enough to her for her to see his face clearly. His eyes were a pale pink with black slits, almost snake like. They intrigued her; like they were a movie and she couldn't look away. Then it hit her, _he's the one that saved you last night._

"Are youss okay?" he startled her back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just sore." She paused as she rubbed her wrist. She looked around the place for a couple of seconds, "Um, do you mind me asking, but, where are we?"

"Oh, yeah I guessss I ssssshould explains, we're at the Townsssvile Dump, you were about to be uh-"

"Raped,I know that part and you saving me," he blushed a little as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah, sso I brought you here, my friend Arturo fixxxed you up, you looked like you were about to diesss."

"And that guy?"

"I have no ideasss, I left him back in the alleysss, I wassss more concerned aboutss youssss."

"Oh, well, thanks." She replied as she stared into the boy's eyes.

"It'sss no problem," he said, he stared back into her green eyes, looking at the small amount of innocence left in her. He jumped a little when the girl came up and hugged him, he hugged her back for a few seconds, he could feel her face dig into his chest and the warmth of her body, keeping him warm. She let go of him and he did the same.

"So, Townsville dump, green skin, noticeable lisp?" she said with a suspecting tone in her voice.

"oh ssssshitss" He rubbed his eyes as it came to the reality that she knows who he is.

"So Snake from the Gangreen Gang, saved me. Wow…"

"Yeah, now keep your mouth ssshut, I got a reputation to up hold." He joked.

She gave a little laugh and smiled, reliving small fangs, "Ok, I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Hey, are youss hungry?" he walked into the kitchen with her following closely behind.

"Yeah I am, what you got?" she asked as she jumped on to the countertop to sit.

"you like meat-loverssss pizza?"

"Hell yeah! That's my favorite!"

"Mine too," he put some slices of pizza in a small microwave that Grubber and him had fixed, "Ssso, you know who I amsss, who are youss?"

"Annastasia." She replied.

"Beautiful name, it ssssuitsss yous." He said in a flirty tone.

"Well I must say, your nickname suits you, Snakey." She teased him, while Snake just stuck out his long tongue, as she laughed again.

"I like your laughsss, itsss cute." He said as the microwave beeped. Snake opened the microwave and gave Annastasia her pizza.

"Nah, I kinda hate it, it's too bubbly for my tastes."

"You sssshouldn't hate something of yours. It'ss yoursss and yoursss alone."

"That's really deep. I didn't expect that from you." She took a bite of her pizza.

"A lot of people don't, but sssseriousssly, don't tell the guysss, I have a reputation to up holds."

"Don't worry about it." Another clash of lightning startled Annastasia.

"Sssstorming like crazzzy out theres." Snake took another bite of his pizza, "I hope the guysss get home sssoon."

"Where are they anyway?"

"We were sssssupossse to rob a sssstore today, but I sssstayed behind to make ssssure you were ok, but they went off to rob the ssstore anywaysss. They left about 2 hoursss ago."

"When should they be back?" she said with concern in her voice.

"In abouts a half hour." Another crash of lightning startled Annastasia, "Are yous ok?"

"Yeah, lightning kinda scares me; I just need something to keep me distracted."

"Hmm, like video gamesss?"

"Fuck yeah, what you got?" Snake took her free hand and lead her into to living room, he put is pizza down on the table. And by table, I mean a piece of wood supported by concrete blocks.

"We have, Call of Dutyss, inFamousss, Mortal Kombat, Batman Arkham Asssylum, and City."

"Ok, Mortal Kombat sounds good right now, throw it on." She took a spot on the ratty old couch as Snake turned on the game, tossed her a controller and sat down beside her.

**Meanwhile at a local store…**

Ace and the rest of the green teens had just finishing robbing a store. "Alright, and don't you call the cops!" Ace held the door open with the rest of the guys running out. As soon as everyone was out, Ace came back in, grabbed a couple packs of smokes and ran for it.

"C'mon guys! Let's get back to the dump!" Ace screamed as he bolted down the street into an alleyway. The rest of the gang followed carrying bags of junk food and booze. Arturo held onto Big Billy's shoulders as the big green cyclopes ran with bags in his hands. Grubber ran ahead of the gang towards the gates of the dump.

"Grubber ya lunatic!" Ace screamed as Grubber jumped a passing car and climbed the fence. Ace slid over a hood of another car. Billy ran across the street when he saw no cars coming.

"Ey, Billy you just killed the moment!" Arturo complained as he covered his head with a magazine.

"Sorry Arturo." Billy ran towards the fence. He stopped right in front of the fence put a bag down and grabbed Arturo.

"BILLY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Billy without hesitation threw Arturo over the fence with ease.

"Billy!" Arturo landed in a pile of garbage near Ace and Grubber, "EH! Someone help me!" Ace grabbed onto Arturo's leg, "Thank you Ace." Billy showed up carrying the bags of food.

Ace let go of Arturo's leg and let him hit the ground. "C'mon, let's get back to the hangout before we get hit by lightning!"

"But what about Snake's little friend senor! Hehe" Arturo chuckled.

"Oh yeah, boys, Snake's got himself a little girly-friend in there, so what eva you do, embarrass the fuck out of him." Ace chuckled, as the rest of the gang joined in laughing. "But seriously guys, let's make sure she's alright, but NO ONE! Finds out about her, ok?"

"Ok Ace, but why are we helping her?" Billy asked.

"I-I, I have no fucking idea.." Ace pushed the door open, and walked inside.

"Well hey there little Snakey!" Ace walked over to Snake, he knocked his hat off his head and started giving him a noogie, messing up his hair.

"Hey Ace." Snake sighed.

"HAHA! I WIN!" Annastasia cheered as she got up and danced, then coming to realization that the rest of the gang was back, "Oh, yea, I won. Hehe, hey guys?"

"HI! My name's Billy!" Billy came up to the girl and held out his hand.

"Hey Billy, my name is Annastasia, or Stashia." She reached out and shook his hand.

"You're really pretty." Billy said shyly.

"Aw thanks Billy." Grubber came up to her and spit some raspberries at her.

"Grubber ssssayssss, hi and nice to meet you." Snake translated for her.

"Nice to meet ya too Grubber." She said as she shook his deformed hand.

"Hello Señorita, my name is Arturo." The little green teen came up and shook her hand.

"Hi, you're the one that fixed me up last night right?" she bent down so they were eye to eye.

"Yes." He replied.

"Thanks, seriously man." She smiled at him.

"It was no problem, but I would like a hug in return." He smiled at her. She gave a look that said "really?"

"Alright come here," She hugged him quickly, and got back up after. Ace approached her next.

"The name's Ace, leada of these losers." He said proudly as he took her hand and kissed it. She started to blush as his little mustache rubbed against her hand.

"Hey, I guess I should thank you for letting me stay here huh?"

"Yeah a little, so how you doing? Injury wise anyways." He asked her while looking at her wrist that he was still holding, looking at the scars.

She pulled her wrist back and grabbed hold of it, "I'm ok, some of the bandages are kinda lose, the one on my arm is really bloody, and my ribs still hurt."

"Well sit down Senorita!" Arturo pushed her to the couch, "Let me help you!"

"Ok! OK!" She laid down on the couch as Arturo began unwrapping the bandages.

"So uh, how'd this happen?" Ace asked her.

"whole story or what happened last night?"

"Let's go with whole story, sounds more interesting," He grabbed a chair and sat down, leaning on the back.

"Alright, a couple of months ago, I ran away from home, Mom was a drunk, daddy ditched me, and my brother died years before, so I ran off to Townsville. I didn't have much money, so when I ran short, I ended up pick-pocketing, one say I pick-pocketed this guy, he caught me, I told him I was sorry and my story, he took me in as a guest in his apartment, within no time, he started getting, uhh, sexual, he did things to me, and I couldn't leave cuz I had nowhere to go, so I just putted up with it, until last night. I ran off, he tried to catch me, and then Snakey here saved me. And now I'm here."

"Wow, nice background story." Ace chuckled.

"But, you's ok now right?" Billy asked her.

"yes Billy, I'm fine, OW!"

"Lo siento…" Arturo muttered as he continued bandaging her up.

"Arturo, ssspeakss englisssh pleasssse." Snake interrupted, ""Annassstasssia won't underssstand you!"

"It's okay Snake, I speak a little Spanish, Está bien que Arturo." She replied fluently.

"Nice Spanish señorita." Arturo said while wrapping her bandages over top of one of the exposed wounds.

"muchas gracias." She replied.

_Man, she's had it hard, running away, being abused, and now hanging out with us. _Snake thought to himself.

"Alright that should do it, does it feel better?"

"Yeah it does, thanks Arturo." She moved her arm a little and got up.

"No problem, just let me know when it starts to hurt or something. It could be messed up after."

"Will do, thanks for letting me stay here."

"No problem," Ace spoke up, "As long as Snake doesn't mind you staying in his bed." She looked over at Snake who'd been staring at her for the past few minutes.

"It'sssss no problem. You can ssstaysss here asss long asss you want." He shrugged.

"Thanks guys, this means a lot, I promise I'll try to help out around here." She smiled at them, showing off some fangs.

"No problem, and don't need to help out," Ace said, "just if you wanna join us in robbing places, beating up some people and stuff. Hehe" Ace chuckled as he grabbed a soda from the fridge.

"Well actually there's one place… but nahh you guys wouldn't be interested." She sat down on the floor again and started playing Mortal Kombat again.

"Interessssted in what?" Snake asked her, the rest of the gang seemed interested about what she was about to say.

"Well, I kinda want to go rob that asshole Jake's place, but you guys wouldn't be interested, I mean, he's only got all my money and possessions, with some smokes, video games and booze at his place."

"Smokes?" Ace looked over at her.

"Booze?" Arturo piped up.

"Video games?" Billy asked her.

"Yeah, but I doubt you guys would want to go." She joked.

"HEY! You're talking to the Gangreen Gang! The baddest teenagers in Townsville! We're up for anything!" Ace stood up and took a stance.

"So I guess you guys are interested." She stood up and faced Ace.

"Oh of course we are babe." He smiled at her.

"Alright, we'll head down there for 7, get my shit, and come back, and then you guys will show me your skills." She mocked them.

"Deal, Snake, me and you will head down, Arturo, you're in charge till we get back."

"Si Senor!" He cheered.

"So are you going to stay with us Annastasia?" Billy asked her.

"For as long as I need to, or until you guys get sick of having me around."

"YAY!" Billy gave her another hug, squeezing the life out of her.

"PPHHBBBGTTTT!" Grubber raspberried.

"What did he say?" She asked as Billy let her go.

"it ssseemssss like Billy likessss you." Snake translated.

"And maybe someone else does too heheh." Arturo chuckled quietly. Snake gave him a death glare as Arturo walked away.

**At 6:30**

After hanging out with the gang for most of the day, Annastasia walked out of the hide out after it stopped storming. Thinking about what's she's learned about the green teens of Townsville, like how Billy has ADD, Grubber could morph his body to be less deranged and more human like, Ace isn't fucking Sedusa as everyone thought and Arturo wasn't legal at all.

"Damn I need a smoke." She muttered to herself as she leaned against the hideout. She searched the jacket she was wearing to see who's ever it was, had any smokes. But all she found was a pocketknife, it was a dark green with something engraved in it, _Sanford D. Ingleberry._

"Who the hell is Sanford?" she asked herself.

"That would be messs." Snake popped out of nowhere, he walked over and motioned for the pocketknife. She handed it over to him and started taking off the sweater. "No, keep it on, it'sss cold out, and plusss it lookssss good on you."

"Thanks, so what's up?" She asked him as she leaned back against the building.

"Jusssssssst came out here to ssssee the view."

"The view of garbage and trash?" she questioned.

"No, not thissss one. Follow messs." He started walking down a path as she just stood there. "You comingsss?" he asked.

She looked around and nodded her head. She ran to catch up with the boy. He lead her down past a few busted up cars and stopped at one, he climbed up on top of it and reached his hand down to grab Annastasia's.

"C'monsss, trussst me heres." He smiled at her. She took a hold of his hand and climbed up to join him. The view was amazing, the City of Townsville, and in the distance was an orangey-pink sunset, making the town glow.

"Wow." Was the only thing that could escape her mouth. The view was breath taking.

"Cool huhss?"

"Yea!" he waved a cigarette in her face to get her attention. "Oh, thanks."

"No propsss." He took another out and lit it with a lighter, and tossed the lighter to her. She lit up the cancer stick and took a long drag.

"Oh that hits the spot." She sighed as she sat down on the roof of the car. Snake joined her and leaned back.

"Ssssoo, how do you like the guysss?" Snake asked her after a long silence.

"Awesome, I thought you guys would be all horrible and stuff, but you guys are different." She looked over at Snake who was looking back at her, "especially you, Sanford!"

"Yeah yeah, make fun of messs now, my sssecret isss out!" he cheered out loud. He took another drag of the smoke and puffed rings into the air.

"can I tell you something?" she asked him.

"Sssure, tell." He laid down on his side facing her, supporting his head with his free hand.

"I like the name Sanford." She said, taking another drag.

"You're lyingsss."

"No, I'm not, I love the name actually."

"Why?" he laughed.

"Umm, you'll laugh at me."

"No I won't, tell messs, pleasssse?" She looked over at Snake who was trying to make a cute face for her.

"I… I always thought that name was sexy as hell! There! I said it!" She fell onto her back and looked up into the sky. They both started blushing like crazy. _She thinks my name is sexy? No one has ever told me that…._ Snake crawled up to her on his stomach, and looked at her face, "What you looking at?"

"Nothin, I jusssst think itssss cute how you think my name isssss sssexxxy."

"SHUT UP!" she got up and dug her face into her knees.

"Itssss ok, itsss ok, I think it'ss cute." He got up and sat up with her. After finishing their smokes, they tossed the butts into the trash bellow. Over the next couple of minutes, they talked, nothing in particular, but just about random stuff, music, bands, TV shows, and just random things about themselves.

"Are you sssscared?" Snaked asked out of nowhere.

"Scared of what?"

"Going back there, to that assssshole'ssss place. After what he'sssss done to you."

"I'm terrified." She admitted, she looked over at Snake to see him look back at me.

"Well don't worryssss, we'll be there, and if he isssss there, I'll kick hissss assss for you." He said with a smile. She gave him another hug, smelling smoke off of his sweater. He hugged her back tightly. For both it was a moment they didn't want to end, feeling each other's warmth give off onto another. It was a moment worth treasuring. But the moment was soon ruined.

"HEY! LOVE BIRDS! TIME TO GO!" Ace shouted from the shack. They both let go and started blushing, Snake jumped off and help Annastasia off the car. They met up with Ace who had a lit smoke in his mouth, as he waited for them with a duffle bag in his hand.

"Alright, where we going?"

"52nd street, just down a couple of blocks." Annastasia answered.

"Alright let's get down there, steal some stuff and get back, I don't trust Arturo in charge of Billy and Grubber."

"Ok let'sssss go!" The trio headed down the street leading to the apartment building, soon after they left, Snake put the hood up on Annastasia's sweater, he said that he didn't want anyone seeing her with them, in fear she'd get in trouble for hanging around town with the 2 main dudes from the GGG. They soon made it to the building.

"Dis the place?" Ace asked as he stomped out his 3rd smoke he had on the walk there.

"Yeah, room 104, just out back behind the building is the entrance…" She said with fear in her voice, she leaned closer to Snake, he was slightly startled but took the hint and put his arm around her. Ace gave Snake a thumps up as they walked behind the apartment building and found the door with the number 104 on it.

"This is it, but I don't have a key."

"Don't worry about it, Snake is our master pick locker. Just watch the magic." Snake got down and pulled out his pocket knife, he started playing around with the lock until there was a loud click.

"Nice job Snake," Ace patted Snake on the back as he walked into the building, Snake held the door open for Annastasia, she walked in and gave a smile. Snake came in after and closed the door behind him. Annastasia flicked on the light and the place lit up. they walked into the kitchen; it was covered with beer bottles and take out boxes. It was actually worse than the dump.

"ok first thing is first, where's da booze?" Ace asked as he dove into the fridge.

"in the mini fridge in the living room, the games are under the TV and smoke packages are laying around everywhere so you might wanna check some for the ciggs." Annastasia answered as she walked down the hallway.

"Snake, go help the girl out, I'll be look out." Ace said as he threw some games and booze into the duffle bag. Snake walked down the hallway in search of Annastasia, he saw a door cracked open and looked inside. The room inside was a horrible mess, , there was a bed, with some handcuffs locked onto the posts of the bed, some rope on the ground, beside a bloody towel, a few used condoms, beer bottles, some cigarette buds, and a bloody knife. _This guy was sick. Doing this to a poor girl, I can't even imagine the pain she went through. _Snake thought to himself, he was about to walk but.

"What are you doing?" He turned around quickly to see Annastasia with a bag in her hand full of stuff.

"Uh,.. nothingsss I wassss jussst looking for youss and-"

"You looked inside that room." She finished his sentence completely with an upset look in her eyes.

"Yeahsss…. I'm ssssorryss." He apologized quickly, and took her hand, "It'sss going to be okays." He smiled at her, hoping she would feel better.

"Snake, I-"

"SOMEONES COMING!" Ace shouted down the hallway, he started running over to Annastasia and Snake, "I heard someone outside screaming about Annastasia."

"OH FUCK IT'S HIM! It's Jake!" Annastasia started freaking out a little, while Snake stood there not knowing what to do.

"There's gotta be a way out of this joint! Is there a window or something?" Ace asked as he zipped up his bag and threw it over his shoulder.

"There's the bathroom window, but it doesn't open."

"Good enough! Where is it!?"

"This way!" Annastasia ran towards a room down the hall with Ace and Snake following her close behind. They ran into the bathroom, Ace quickly kicked the small window, sending glass outside; he rolled down his sleeve so it covered his right hand and punch the remaining glass out. Snake threw the bags outside. Suddenly Ace threw a random a punch at Snake in the arm.

"You idoit! I got booze in there!" Ace pushed his glasses up on his face and slid out the window. Annastasia gave Snake a weird look.

"What was-" She was interrupted by a door slamming, "OH shit he's here!" Annastasia started freaking out.

"Don't worriessss, let'ssss jusssst get out of here, Come on I'll help you out the window." Snake picked her up and slid her out the window where Ace helped her get down. Snake then jumped out the window, and picked up Annastasia's bag.

"COME ON! LET'S GET OUTA HERE!" Ace started running down the street as Snake and Annastasia followed behind.

**Soon after…**

The guys ended up stealing pizza and some beer from a store and everyone sat around and just hung out, listening to music, cracked up some bottles open and started drinking for an hour.

"So you guys had super powers for a couple of hours, but then lost them after going to the bathroom!?"

"Basically! Oh! And that little BITCH Blossom decided to hit us harder because APPARENTLY I stole her powers!" Ace shouted. He had a few drinks and was a bit tipsy. Billy had gone to sleep on the floor again. Grubber passed out after chugging a few beers, Arturo fell asleep on the table, while Ace tried not to pass out.

"So, you know..." Ace mumbled his words, "I think we should just, you know, just take over Townsville! Ya know?"

"Accce. We've triedsss that, it didn't work, remembersss?" Snake said as he took a sip of his second beer.

"Oh, right, thanks Snake, you fucking asshole!" Ace joked around and then sat down in a chair, then passed out. Snake got up and checked his pulse.

"Wow, well that was fun." Annastasia said while taking a sip of her beer.

"Hehe yea," Snake sat down next to her.

"Thanks for helping me Snake. I really owe you." She shyly said.

"It'ssss no problem. I'm just glad to ssssee you're alright." He smiled at her and stroked her face.

"Thanks Snake..." She stared into his eyes and he stared back into hers. Snake rested his hand on the back of her neck, and pulled her closer. She could feel herself bringing herself closer to him to the point where their faces were only a few centimeters apart. "Snake,…."

"Yessss?" he kept looking into her eyes, his stare gave her comfort, as hers gave him comfort.

"I- I- I can't, I'm sorry." Annastasia pulled away and looked to floor. Snake let his hand rest on her back.

"It'ssss okay, I knowss you've been throughsss a lot. I'm ssssorry for russsshing into thingsss." He looked at her with heart felt eyes, as she returned the look; Annastasia gave him a hug, and felt him hug back.

"Thanks for understanding Snake." Annastasia said quietly. And without hesitation gave him a kiss on his green cheek, and looked at him. His face was in shock, his face started blushing a light red, but visible to see through his green skin. Snake was in a moment of shock and tried to shake it off.

"You sssshould getsss ssssome sssssleep. You've been throughssss a lot tonightssss." He stroke her face again before Annastasia got up and walked to Snake's room.

"Thanksss Sssssnake. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Good night."

"Good nightsss Annassstasssia."

_Did she just imitate my lisp? _He thought to himself as he smiled at her.

She walked into Snake's room and leaned against a wall. She thought about what just had happened today_, I met the Gangreen Gang, ran away from another home, and kissed Snake. My god I have a fucked up life._ She changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. She climbed into Snake's bed and thought about how she was going to wake up to another day with the Gangreen Gang.

While Snake was in the living room part of the hide out, he looked up to the ceiling while laying on his back on the couch.

_I can't believe myself; I just tried kissing a girl who had just been through so much. I must be some sick guy. But she is something else, someone I could talk to without being judged, someone I could actually fall for, hell I think I've already fallen for her._ He fell asleep on the couch again, thinking about how the girl the young teen fallen for is in his room right now, sleeping in the bed of a gangster….


	3. Initiations and Spice

"Ssssseriousssssly?"

"yeah."

"uhh... whyssss?"

"I just do, I'm tired of hanging out around here while you guys go out and be badass, I wanna be part of what you guys do, you're badasses!"

"It'sssss not the greatest thing in the worldsss, we do thisssss ssssstuff becassse we have to do it to ssssssurvive, we can't get jobsss, we're rejected by sssssocity, we're not_ normal._"

"I'm not normal either and..."

"and what'ssss?"

"I have nothing to lose, only you guys." He just sat there beside her on the bed. He sighed and looked her in the eyes. Her green eyes sparkled in the light coming from small window.

"I'll talk to Accce."

"Thank you!" she smiled and hugged him tightly. He hugged back and smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, but you knowsss there isss the initiationsss." he placed a hand on her leg as she leaned against his shoulder.

'"Yeah... do I have to dye my skin green? Cuz I don't think it'd suit me," she laughed.

"Well honessssstly, I think the green would ssssssuitss you. Very nicccely." He smiled, as she smiled back, "or, it'd look hotss." He gave her a charming smile as she started blushing and dug her face into a pillow.

"Stop making me blush!" her muffled scream made Snake laugh in a hissy tone.

"Okayss okayss, haha, now comesss heress, and lay down with mess, it'ss late." He laid down on the bed with open arms for her.

She lifted her head from the pillow and leaned it against his chest. She lit a cigarette as he chuckled to himself, "and what is so funny?"

"Jussst remembering the night after we robbed Jake'ssss." she smiled more in remembrance of that night. He placed a hand on her leg and kissed her face.

"and what about it is so funny?" she started to smile more as he ran his fingers down her leg and kissed her ear softly.

"Jusssst our firssst kissss, and thossse good memoriessss..."

...

He fell asleep on the couch again, thinking about how the girl the young teen fallen for is in his room right now, sleeping in the bed of a gangster. The bedroom door opened again as Annastasia steped out.

"Snake?" He heard her voice and immediately got up.

"Yeah? What'sssss wrong?"

"Uhh, can you, stay with me? Like sleep in the same bed?"

"I'd be honored tosss." He got up and walked over to Annastasia. "Come on."

They walked inside the room as Snake shut the door. She crawled on top of the bed and sat up waiting for Snake.

"Sssssso why did youssss want me to sleep with you?... I mean in the same bed.." he blushed at his slip of the tongue.

"Well, I'm just a little scared and I want and need someone here with me... I just don't want to be alone.." He sat down beside her and put his arm around her.

"It'ssss okay, I underssstand." He pulled out a pack of smokes and a lighter, he offered her a smoke as she took one in her hand. He lit the lighter as they both lit the cancer stick.

"Thanks, I needed one." she inhaled deeply and then blew smoke out her mouth. She turned and faced Snake, who was blowing smoke rings into the air perfectly.

"Woah. That's awesome." She smiled.

"What? Thissss?" He demonstrated another perfect set of smoke rings as she watched the smoke leave his lips.

"Yeah, I always wanted to learn how to do that. But I can never get it."

"Here, I'll teach yousss." He moved across the bed so they were face to face. "Ok, inhale your sssssmoke." She did as she was told.

"Goodsss, now hold the ssssmoke in your throat, andsss make an O shape with your lipssss." She followed the instructions again, "Now pusssssh sssssmall amounts of air out quicklysss."

She attempted to do so but failed, the smoke broke apart as soon as it left her lips.

"I ssssssee what'ssss the problem, your lipsss."

"What about my lips?"'

"They're not the O ssssshape they ssssssshould be, heress like thissss." He demonstrated the correct shape. She attempted to do the exact same but in Snake's eyes, wasn't quite there.

"No, like thissss," He demonstrated the shape again as he took Annastasia's cheeks in his green hands and pushed them together so her lips were squished together.

"You having fun hurting my cheeks?" she joked. He took her cigarette and his and placed them in a glass ashtray laying on the floor.

"Ssssssorry but nowss you gotsss the right ssssssshape." He loosened his grip on her cheeks. She glanced down to his black lips as his forked tongue slipped right through them. He guided her chin towards his own. She slowly closed her eyes as he leaned in and did the same. Their lips brushed against one another's softly. She came in closer while Snake brought his hand down to her neck, feeling the softness of her skin against his green hands as Annastasia placed a hand on his leg.

As the kiss got more intense, they came closer, their body's pressed against each other. Snake threw his hat across the room and leaned against Annastasia, his weight cause Annastasia to fall back on the bed as he laid against her. Her hands traveled down his back and under his shirt. He pushed himself up off the girl's body and took off his shirt, showing off his 6 pack. Annastasia got up and faced the green skin boy, she touched his chest, slowly trailing down on his body. Snake hadn't been touched by a girl like this in a long time, he enjoyed the feeling, especially with Annastasia.

He watched her as she began playing with the end of her shirt, slowly pulling it over her head. She threw it to the end of the bed. She came closer to Snake, who was staring at the half naked girl, examining every curve of her body, "Woooowssss..." was the only thing he could say.

"What?" Annastasia said as she moved closer to Snake. His eyes traveled around her body, from her flat stomach, to her hipbone that looked amazing on her body, he followed the curves to her breasts. The same breasts he was so tempted to grab the night before, they were the perfect size for small ones, they filled out her bra, her black and green plaid bra, he wanted to rip it off her body and be able to hold them in his hands, caress them, kiss them.

Then something snapped in Snake, something he felt the night he brought her home. It was that little voice inside his head telling himself he was being a pervert. Sure she was the one taking off her clothes but for some reason it felt wrong.

"Snake?" She placed a hand on his shoulder, bringing him back for his train of thought, "are you okay?"

"Yeahss, Itssss jusssst, I can't do thiss. I want tosss, but it seemsss wrong." Snake looked at her.

"Do you mean the kissing or me being... naked?" She asked.

"The kissssing issss amazzzing, I don't wantss to ssstop, but maybesss we're moving too fassst." He looked down to the bed, playing with his wristbands.

"Snake..." she touched his cheek, his eyes followed her arm up to her emerald eyes, "Its fine, we should go slow, and maybe keep this a secret from the rest of the guys."

"That ssssoundssss good but nothingss a ssssecret for long if Accce decidesss to get ssssnoopy." Snake leaned against the wall as he picked up his cigarette from the ashtray on the floor and lit it up again. Annastasia laid down beside Snake, her eyes barely open. He reached over and wrapped his arm around her. As he put out his butt in the ashtray, Annastasia cuddled up next to him, hugging his bare chest, feeling his heart steadily beat against her ear. She soon fell asleep, against Snake, as he kissed her on the forehead, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

...

"And what about that night is funny?"

"I don't knowsssss, but it'sss niccce to remembers that night." He smiled his little grin.

"Yeah, it is," she finished her smoke and put it out in the ashtray.

"Now, you needss to ssssleep, you've got the initiationssss tomorrow and you can't be tired for thatss."

"Ok dad." she joked as she curled up with Snake under the blanket, "Good night Snake."

"Good nightsss Annastasia, sssssleep tight." He kissed her on the forehead one last time before falling asleep.

**The next day...**

"She wants to be part of da gang?" Ace questioned.

"yeahss, and thinkss about it, sssshe great around the guysss, and she might be good help when we're outsss doing our thing, and sssshe'sss willing to do the initiationsss."

"You didn't tell her what dey are right?" Ace asked in a stern voice.

"Of courssse not."

"Good."

"Ssssso isss that a yesssss?"

"If she can handle the initiationsss, yes."

"Thank you sssso much Ace."

"yeah yeah yeah, but she's your responsibility and all dat shit."

"I knowsss, don'tss worry I gots it!" He shouted as he ran off to the shack.

When Snake got there he could see everyone watching a movie and eating chips. Billy laid with his teddy bear watching the TV.

"Hey Snake!"

"Hey Billy, what movie are yousssss watching?" He sat down on the couch between Annastasia and Arturo.

"Sucker Punch." Arturo replied.

"ahh, good choicccce."

The young couple had kept their secret under-wraps for a few weeks now, only showing affection for each other when they were alone. No one suspected a thing as far as they knew.

"So Snake, what were you and Ace talking about out there?" Arturo asked.

"Well Ann-" Snake was cut off by Ace walking into the hide out and slamming the door.

"Boys!" He cried out, "We gots ourselfs a wanna be."

"Huh?" Annastasia questioned.

"A person who wants to be in the gang." Arturo explained, "and I'm guessing that's you senorita."

"YES!" Ace stood up on the table, "Our little Annie here, wants to join the gang, and you guys know what that means."

"INITIATIONS!" Everyone cried out.

"So Annie," Ace got off the table and stood in front of the girl, "Are you ready to see if you're worthy of being a memba of da Gangreen Gang?"

"Fuck yes." she proudly replied.

"Alright, does everyone in the gang approve of the possible new memba?!"

"Yeah!" Billy shouted.

"THHHHBBBBTT!" Grubber said.

"Grubber says yes, and so do I." Arturo said.

"Yessss." Snake said smiling at Annastasia. Everyone looked at Ace for the final answer.

"I agree. So now that everyone is in agreement, its time for the initiations. EVERYONE! TIME FOR THE FIRST TEST!"

Everyone headed out the door shouting and cheering. They headed down to a store down the street and waited out front.

"The first task is your skill of stealing, now, we know you're a pretty good pickpocket," he said reaching into his pocket to grab a cigarette and a lighter, he took the cigarette and placed it into his mouth, "Now where da fuck is my lighter?"

"What was that about _pretty good_?" Annastasia said waving the lighter in front of him.

"Okay, okay, an excellent pick pocket," he took the lighter and lit up his smoke, "But pick pocketing isn't enough. You need to go into the store, and steal 5 things. A 2 liter of any soda, a bag of chips, a pack of your favorite smokes, a lighter, and $20 from the cash register or from a customer. You can't make a scene, or get any of the workers to call the cops. Ready?"

"Yup." she said proudly.

"Alright, you got ten minutes as soon as you walk through that door."

"Good luck senorita."

"Thanks Arturo." She replied as she walked in.

"Accce, you there wassss no time limit before." Snake said.

"I know you moron, I'm just seeing how long it'll take her."

Snake worried for the girl, he wanted her to be able to join the gang, but he knew Ace was serious about new members joining. He remembered when some teenagers from the Townsvile High School wanted to join, Ace pushed them to do some things that the gang was smart enough to not do, like try to rob Mojo Jojo or vandalize Fuzzy Lumpkins' house. The wanna-bes ended up in the hospital after dealing with Fuzzy.

Annastasia walked inside the store, looking at the clock above the cash register, thinking about how she was going to do this. There was two employees working at the time and three customers. One customer was at the cash register with a 2 liter of Pepsi and a bag of ketchup chips, one of the employees left to the back room, so it was only the one at the till. Annastasia made her plan and started putting it into action.

She walked up to the customer, and started talking to him, "Hi, I'm from Townsvile High, and I'm doing a survey, may I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure." The man turned to face her and placed his wallet on the counter. The rest of the gang watched from the store window.

"Uhh, Ace what is she doing?" Billy asked.

"I don't know, but she better hurry, she's got 5 minutes."

Snake watched her wondering what she was doing, it looked like she was flirting with the guy at the registor. He could feel his cheeks blushing, but he didn't care, all he was thinking about is how he was going to beat this random guy up if he tried anything. Suddenly she knocked over the 2 liter and it exploded, all over the customer and the employee.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! You should go to the bathroom and clean up. Can you get me a mop?" She asked the employee The customer ran into the bathroom while the employee ran into the back room. Annastasia quickly ran behind the till and grabbed a carton of cigarettes and a lighter. She picked up the wallet the foolish man left on the table and stole as much money as she could. She picked up the bag of chips, and ran to the refrigdorater and grabbed another 2 liter of soda and ran out of the store.

"There! Did it!" She said catching her breath. The boys cheered and congratulated her as they walked down the street into an alleyway.

"Oi Annastasia, that was amazing!" Arturo said as he sat up on a garbage bin.

"Yesssss, I've never ssssseen anyone sssssteal from a ssstore likess thatss!" Snake patted her on the back.

"Thanks guys." She said as she ripped open the carton of cancer sticks and stick as many packs in her pockets as she could.

"Congrats," Ace finally spoke up, "You robbed the store and got you did it before you ran outta time. I'm impressed."

"You make it sound like you doubted that I'd be able to do it." Annastasisa replied while lighting up a cigarette.

"Well usually wanna-bes say no, and just leave before the challenge even starts cuz they're scared of the Powdapuffs." He said, "But that was good work. You passed the first test, now give me a cigarette and do your next task."

She passed him a cancer stick, "Alright, what is it?"

Ace dropped a backpack he'd been carrying around since they left the hide out, "Being a memba you gotta mark your territory, and we do it a certain way." He signaled her to open the bag as she did, inside where spray cans of different colors, the most popular color being green, "Graffiti." He smiled.

"Doesn't sound too hard." she said.

"Well it might not be the hardest thing to do but it sure as hell ain't the hardest task. Now, you have this wall, and you gotta spray paint something completely awesome on it, preferably sometin referring to da gang."

"So something like 'GGG' or 'Gangreen Gang'?" she asked.

"Yup, oh and you only got 2 hours to complete your work. And to make sure you don't cheat, Grubber and Snake will stay here while Billy, me and Arturo go get some pizza. See ya!" Ace turned around and started walking down the street with Arturo right behind him.

"Umm, Annastasia?" Billy came up behind her. She turned around to face the green cyclopes.

"Yeah Billy?"

"Good luck." He smiled at her. She smiled back and gave him a hug, he hugged back and nearly broke all her ribs doing so.

"Um,... Billy, you're ... crushing me!" she gasped. Billy let go of the small girl.

"Sorry."

"BILLY! C'MON!" Ace screamed at him. Billy waved good bye and ran off to catch up with Ace and Arturo.

"TTTHHHHHHBBBBTTT!"

"What did he say this time?" Annastasia asked as she started spraying paint onto one of the brick walls.

"He ssssaysss you mussst be sssssomething sssspecial, Billy isss usssually sssshy around new peopless, esssspecially girlssss."

"Really?" She asked as she continued spraying the wall.

"Yeah. We're all weirdsss if you haven't noticcced."

"OH trust me, I have, so far the weirdest is the spit machine over there." she nodded her head towards Grubber.

"THHHBBBT!"

"I'm just kidding Grubber, I didn't mean to insult you."

"Did you actuallyssss undersssstand him?" Snake asked.

"Yeah I think so, I think he said something like "I am OFFENDED!" She cried out and waved her arms in the air.

"Wooows, you're right." Snake smiled.

"THBBBT thbbt thbt?" Grubber rassberried that sounded like it was a question. Snake looked flustered and wide eyed.

"What'd he say?" Annastasia looked at him worried.

"Uhh, he asked if we had sex yet..." Annastasia and Snake started blushing.

Even though they had slept together, they didn't have sex. The most they did was cuddle, kiss and talk. But they did it in secrecy, they've devolved a routine to spend alone time together, after everyone went to sleep, Snake would sneak into the bedroom and spend time with his secret girlfriend, then he would wake up early and go back to sleep on the couch or any available comfy spot.

"N-no No, we haven't done anything like that." she said with her cheeks flushing red.

"TTTHBTT?" Grubber questioned again.

"Wellsss, umm...uhh" Snake stuttered, his cheeks turning the same shade of red as Annastasia.

"What did he say now?"

"if we, umm, are dating..." The two stared at each other for a while, not knowing what the other one would say.

"Grubber," Annastasia started to say, "umm-"

"WE GOTTA RUN!" Ace came running around the corner, followed by Billy with Arturo on his shoulder again.

"Whys? What'ss going onsss?"

"She's after me!" Ace started screaming.

"WHO?" Annastasia asked, with fear in her voice.

"Me." a voice said from above, a girl with raven black hair, black skinny jeans and a green and black t-shirt to match her bright green eyes, floated down from above, with eyes on Ace.

"oh-oh, Hey Buddacup...?" Ace said hiding behind Snake.

"It's BUTTERCUP! And hi Asshole."

xxxxxxx

I'm lazy, I know but here it is, so good night.


End file.
